Coleccionista de Canciones
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Es una historia sobre como Kurt llega a creer que ha dejado de amar a Blaine dejándose llevar por malos consejos y la rutina, el divorcio es inevitable y el tiempo cura las heridas... sin embargo, Kurt se dará cuenta que su amor sigue ahí, así que pedirá una segunda oportunidad ¿Blaine se la concederá?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es un mini fic que consta solamente de 10 capitulos, ya que es pequeño solo actualizare los domingos :) **

**Emm... es un fic que trata basicamente de como un matrimonio se deteriora y llega al punto de creer que ya no hay mas amor pero, como muchas veces dicen, no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: al principio es muy triste... y probablemente me quieran matar en distintas ocasiones, pero creanme todo vale la pena :) denle una oportunidad a la historia.**

**El titulo del fic no tiene en si mucho que ver con la historia, sino con el hecho de que puesto canciones base en cada capitulo. Ustedes iran entendiendo :D**

**Ahora si, espero lo disfruten :D**

**Capitulo 1 "Cuando el amor se acaba"**

_Y no puedo entender, no quiero comprender La razón de esta situación, más no puedo seguir, Dependiendo de tu calor. El amor se acabó, la pasión terminó, Tu recuerdo lo siento bien, pero el día de hoy, Ya tu voz se desvaneció._

Me desperté a las 7:00 como todos los días, a mi lado el cuerpo de Blaine descansaba, se veía hermoso, como siempre… eso nunca nadie lo podría negar. Tenia al esposo mas hermoso de todos… si, nos casamos 6 años atrás, yo con 21 años de edad y el con tan solo 20, me pregunto si ese pudo haber sido mi error, casarnos tan jóvenes.

¿Por qué digo error? Porque desde hace un tiempo aca me siento tan lejano a el, y no, no es su culpa, es un buen esposo, la mejor pareja que alguien puede tener, cariñoso, responsable, divertido…pero hoy en dia, siento que no es suficiente. Y me duele tenerlo a mi lado después de lo que he estado haciendo últimamente.

Le he sido infiel, el no lo sabe, probablemente nunca lo sabrá, pero la culpa hace que dia con dia se me haga mas difícil vivir a su lado, ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque me sentía perdido, aun me siento asi pero me duele mas pensar en que… tal vez, no me arrepiento. Mis amigos me escucharon cuando les pedi un consejo, me sentía atrapado en aquel entonces, hace 2 meses, estaba de mal humor casi todo el tiempo y no entendía el por que.

Y entonces ese dia me dijeron, recuerdo tan bien sus palabras.

_"__amigo, necesitas buscar otras fronteras, experimentar cosas nuevas, te casaste con el único novio que has tenido y además muy joven, es normal que ahora te sientas asi ya que… nunca pudiste experimentar mas alla que Blaine Anderson"_

Yo me disguste un poco y respondi "pero lo amo" y lo que ellos me respondieron me puso a pensar.

_"__entonces ¿Por qué no sientes la felicidad completa? ¿Por qué estas aquí con tus amigos preguntando que te pasa en lugar de estar en casa haciendo el amor con tu marido? No te ciegues kurt, quieres vivir, quieres salir de la jaula en la que tu mismo te metiste, amaste a Blaine demasiado pero eran unos adolescentes, se aferraron el uno al otro y ahora aquí… esta la consecuencia"_

Suspiro y me levanto de la cama, Blaine esta profundamente dormido, podría venirse un ciclon en este momento y el seguiría dormido, siempre es asi, quisiera tener esa facilidad para exiliarme del mundo.

Esa noche me deje llevar por lo que me decían y cometi el acto que ahora me tiene aquí, mirando con culpabilidad el rostro de mi esposo, me empece a ver con un chico del bar donde estábamos, Josh es su nombre, un poco mas bajo que yo, casi nada en realidad, ojos verdes, castaño, muy apuesto sin duda, divertido… el sabe que soy casado y no le importo, nos estuvimos frecuentando hasta que una cosa llevo a la otra, dos meses lleve esa relación, termine apenas la semana anterior, porque ya no podía ver a los ojos a Blaine cada que me preparaba una cena, o cada que me traia un regalo… simplemente ya no pude, porque sabia… Blaine no se lo merece.

- ¿ya te vas al trabajo? – escuche que me preguntaba, ya habia despertado, volteo a verlo con una semi sonrisa.

- si, desayunare alla… asi que sigue durmiendo, ayer tuviste un dia ajetreado, nos vemos en la noche – me despido dándole un beso en la frente, el me muestra una sonrisa, aunque no llega a sus ojos.

A veces temo que lo sepa, que sepa lo que he hecho.

Me termino de arreglar y salgo de la casa, debo ver a Josh, no se porque pero me ha pedido que nos veamos, espero que no sea para intentar que volvamos porque eso no va a suceder, me subo al coche y conduzco a esa cafetería donde tantas veces nos vimos, me estaciono y bajo del coche, entro al lugar viéndolo en la mesa de siempre, tiene un aspecto preocupado, eso me alarma, llego y me siento.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó.

- no se como decirte esto kurt… realmente no lo se

Me mira con alta precupacion, pero no parece ser por el sino por mi – solo dimelo, me estas poniendo nervioso – le digo, tengo un extraño presentimiento.

- tu esposo lo sabe kurt… sabe sobre ti y sobre mi

Mi corazón se paraliza… no, eso no puede ser cierto.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué sigo con el? Ahora que se todo, fue duro saberlo, fue duro verlo por mi mismo, lo intuía desde hace tiempo pero no lo queria aceptar, mi kurt no podía serme infiel, no podía el no era asi… o eso creía. Pude ver su cambio desde hace meses pero lo atribuía a su trabajo o simplemente porque el tiempo luego nos vuelve otras personas pero no, no era nada de eso.

Tina me decía que tenia que dejar de ser tan ciego, todo lo indicaba, sus llegadas tardes con el pretexto "Sali con los chicos" "demasiado trabajo para uno solo" pero es que en serio confiaba demasiado en el, me pregunto… ¿sera el karma por haberle sido infiel cuando joven? Tal vez.

Pero eso no evitar que duela, vaya que duele, ahora mismo temo que este con el… quiero olvidar lo que vi ese dia, quiero olvidar que lo estaba besando como se supone solo me debía besar a mi, quiero olvidar que se metieron a aquel motel, quiero… solo quiero regresar al tiempo donde todo parecía perfecto.

Son las 2:00 de la tarde, ya han pasado 7 horas desde que salio… ni una llama, ni un mensaje, no se porque sigo esperando algo de eso, hace demasiado tiempo que dejo de ser asi. Termino de recoger lo que he ensuciado, no es como si tuviera mucha hambre pero tampoco puedo dejarme morir. Me rio secamente, recordando las palabras amenazantes de Tina.

_"__si descubres que te es infiel por favor Blaine, no quiero que te dejes morir, se lo sensible que eres, y te juro que si te matas me mato después y tendras que aguantarme en el otro mundo y creeme, no te va a gustar"_

Se que teme por mi pero no, no esta en mis planes suicidarme, me duele, vaya que me destroza saber que Kurt no es mas el joven inocente, tierno e incapaz de hacer algo como esto, saber que tal vez el ya no me… no, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

Salgo a casa de Sam, prometi ir a jugar su nuevo juego de Xbox, ya tiene 26 y aun parece un niño pero bueno, yo realmente me divierto con el y además, necesito distraerme de todos mis pensamientos. Esta noche pienso confrontar a Kurt, ya no puedo seguir asi, necesito escuchar de sus labios lo que sea respecto a lo que nos ha pasado, pero ya no puedo seguir asi.

¿Sera que podemos salvar esto?

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Me encuentro fuera de la casa, aun no puedo creer que Blaine lo sepa, Josh hace tanto que sabia que mi esposo estaba enterado, y me lo oculto para no terminar esto… sin embargo, es Blaine quien me preocupa ¿todo este mes lo ha sabiado? Y no me ha dicho nada… ni un reclamo, nada. ¿Qué tienes en tu mente Blaine? Entro a la casa y puedo verlo mirando la televisión, el levanta la mirada para fijarla en la mia, y entonces no puedo evitarlo, solo le puedo dirigir una mirada de disculpa, de perdón.

El apaga la televisión y me mira, puedo ver el dolor en sus ojos color miel, puedo ver que esta a punto de decir algo definitivo, algo que cambiara todo.

- ¿fuiste a verlo, verdad? – me pregunta, quisiera negarlo, negarlo todo pero debo ser sincero, asi como hace años el lo fue conmigo.

- si pero… solo porque queria decirme que tu lo sabias, el y yo… hace un tiempo que ya termino lo que sea que tuvimos ¿Cómo supiste? – no podía hablar bien, sabia que le estaba haciendo daño.

- sin querer creer lo que estaba pensando un dia, te segui, creía que iba a tenerte que pedir perdón por desconfiar de ti pero… no fue asi, tu coche se estación en una casa, donde un chico salio y se lanzo a ti besándote, pensé que estaba en una pesadilla… que no era real lo que estaba mirando, después los segui y cuando los vi entrar a un motel… no necesite nada mas – su voz se rompia a causa del recuerdo.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – le pregunte, no lograba comprender como todo este tiempo se habia mantenido callado.

El me miro directamente – porque se que nuestros problemas no solo es el kurt, desde antes te note distante, y quiero saber ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado kurt? ¿Qué sucede?

No me esperaba eso, esperaba reclamos ¿Quién es el? ¿Qué significa para ti? ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? Esas son las preguntabas que pensé me haría, no esas.

- contestame kurt! Hace mas de 4 meses que no pasa nada entre nosotros, a penas y te atreves a darme un beso en los labios, casi no estas en la casa, es como si ni siquiera estuviéramos casados, dime que diablos pasa! – levanto la voz, yo quite mi mirada de la suya, dirigiéndome a la cocina, no queria responder.

Escuche sus paso siguiéndome, me sentía abrumado – maldita sea kurt, responde! ¿Por qué todo ha cambiado, porque me engañaste, porque te alejaste, porque…?

- ¡PORQUE YA NO TE AMO!

Y juraría pude escuchar su corazón rompiéndose, observe como sus ojos perdían su brillo y como sus lagrimas ahora no se detenían.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cancion: Cuando el amor se acaba de RBD**

**Espero les haya gustado... dejen sus comentarios :) para saber que les parecio la historia **

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y SU APOYO!**

**Gabriela cruz: no es que me guste que sufra solo me baso en que Blaine es mas dependiente de kurt, asi que senti que a diferencia de kurt, Blaine intentaria perdonarlo y continuar, kurt solo lo hubiera mandado al diablo y sobre lo otro... no prometo nada xD**

**Olga Moreno: no hay nada mejor que el drama! y este fic y mas que nada eso :)**

**amor2018: a mi tampoco me gusta ver a blaine triste pero asi es la historia, que se le hace, que bueno que te gusto :D**

**Guest: jaja creo que es inevitable sentir coraje hacia kurt en este fic xD**

**NTKlainer: jajaja tu puedes, vamos sigue leyendo xD**

**Jeny: el cree que dejo de amarlo...**

**Cereceres Dany: que bueno que te gusto, espero siga gustandote .:D**

**Brenda: ya se, creo que si me quedo muy llegador xD que bueno que te gusto!**

**AleColfer: obvio que la seguire :D aqui esta!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 "¿Qué fue del amor?"<strong>

_Qué fue del amor que un día nos unió como pudo morir…_

_para mi fue mucho dolor y siento temor de no poderte olvidar , Pero yo sé que en el fondo de ese cruel corazón tu pasión sigue siendo mi amor_

_y que al final del camino tu reconocerás que no me has podido olvidar…_

_No me has podido olvidar , no me has podido arrancar_

_te decidiste a buscar otro amor y ya verás que no es fácil logar_

_que te quieran mejor_

- PORQUE YA NO TE AMO!

No se si realmente puede decirse literalmente "se rompió mi corazón" pero asi me sentí, es como si de repente no tuviera razón para continuar… lo peor de todo es… que yo si lo amo, con todo el corazón, con todas mis fuerzas pero el… el ya no es mas el Kurt del que me enamore, no puedo evitar las lagrimas que caen porque sus palabras taladran cada parte de mi, el peor de mis miedos se habia vuelto realidad.

- es ironico… un dia dijiste que siempre me amarías – dejo salir esas amargas palabras, haciéndome el fuerte, no quiero que me vea completamente roto, el solo se queda callado, lo conozco… se que en estos momentos se siente el peor monstruo de todos. El lo recuerda… recuerda aquel dia en que le confese que temia que un dia despertara y se diera cuanta de que ya no me amaba, entonces el respondió rápidamente "nunca, siempre voy a amarte" esa misma determinación es la que hoy utiliza para decirme lo contrario.

- Blaine yo… perdona no debi decirlo asi…

- solo dijiste lo que sentías, ahora entiendo todo… pero si te soy sincero, nunca pensé que este dia llegaría, creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí – no podía seguir ahí, necesitaba sacar todo este dolor, toda esta pena, y no lo haría frente a el, tome mi abrigo y me dirigi a la puerta.

- mañana podemos iniciar los tramites del divorcio, será rápido y fácil y descuida, en los próximos días vendre por mis cosas – vi que quiso seguirme pero le di una mirada determinante, no queria escucharlo mas, no.

Esto termino.

Tome el primer taxi que vi, no me siento con las fuerzas de manejar, di la dirección de la única persona que podía escucharme en estos momentos, llegamos en menos de 20 minutos, pague y baje, corriendo hacia el timbre de esa casa, la casa de mi mejor amigo, toque desesperado, me estaba asfixiando… el abrió y eso fue todo, el no tuvo necesidad de preguntar, no cuando mis lagrimas empezaron a mojar su camisa y el me rodeo con sus brazos.

- kurt… todo… todo ha terminado – le dije entre sollozos y el solo me abrazo mas fuerte, me sentía muerto, un hueco en mi alma me estaba matando.

¿Por qué kurt? ¿Por qué no pudiste cumplir con la promesa de amarnos siempre? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente kurt? ¿Por qué dejaste de amarme?

Ojala yo también pudiera hacerlo.

8-8-8-8-8-8

Cuando lo vi salir por esa puerta pude darme cuenta de lo que habia hecho, habia terminado todo, le habia puesto fin a nuestra historia… la historia que comenzó ese dia en Dalton.

No puedo creer que esto este pasando, en esos días jure que jamás dejaría de amarlo, realmente asi me sentía… aun no logro comprender como todos estos sentmientos cambiaron, pero lo que menos logro comprender es como puedo lastimarlo asi… como pude haberle gritado esas palabras? El no lo merece, pero tal vez… sea lo mejor, pero no, no quiero perderlo completamente, el sigue siendo muy importante para mi.

Aunque se que después de esto… el jamás querrá volver a verme.

Camino por el departamento y puedo ver nuestras fotos en todo alrededor ¿en que momento dejamos de ser esta pareja Blaine? O mejor dicho… ¿en que momento deje de ser este kurt? No puedo culparte, tu no hiciste nada malo, supongo fui yo quien lo arruino todo y no tienes idea de cuanto lo lamento.

Acaricio la fotografía de nuestra boda, nos vemos tan felices, fui tan feliz ese dia Blaine… y tu estabas tan apuesto y radiante, no pensé que tendríamos alguna vez un final y si lo llegue a pensar…

Nunca imagine que seria yo quien lo escribiría.

8-8-8-8-8-8

Seguía llorando mientras mercedes y sam me escuchaban contarles todo lo que habia sucedido, ellos solo me daban palabras de apoyo y lo agradecia.

- lamento tanto esto Blaine… yo no tenia idea, kurt nunca me conto nada

Decía mercedes completamente sorprendida por las acciones de kurt, ella es una de sus mejores amigas y aun asi ignoraba las dudas y sentimientos de quien aun era mi esposo. Sam me apretaba mas a su pecho.

- se que duele Blaine pero… este matrimonio ya no te estaba haciendo feliz, y es claro que kurt no te merece, ya no

Ni siquiera me importa pensar si me merece o no, lo único que me duele es recordar esas palabras que seguiar resonando en mi cabeza "PORQUE YA NO TE AMO" eso dolia mas que su engaño aunque creo que van de la mano.

Porque si aun me amara, nunca me hubiera engañado… al menos no de esta manera.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – me pregunto mercedes, me separe un poco de sam para poder pensar.

- divorciarme… dios, no puedo creer que esto realmente este sucediendo – dije al darme cuenta de lo que significaba esa palabra.

Mercedes me abrazo – aunque duela, es lo único que puedes hacer… volver a empezar – le susurraba con cariño.

- ¿Por qué dejo de amarme mercedes? ¿hice algo mal? ¿fui un mal esposo? ¿es… es mi castigo por haberlo engañado primero? – esas preguntas me atormentaban.

Ella se separo y me miro a los ojos

– no blaine, no hiciste nada, fuiste el mejor esposo de todos, me consta y deja de culparte por el pasado… ¿Por qué te dejo de amar? No lo se, nunca podre contestarte esa pregunta, es mas, estoy segura que ni el mismo kurt sabe la respuesta… pero no puedes dejarte caer Blaine, eres joven y guapo, aun puedes rehacer tu vida, es lo que debes hacer

- pero yo lo amo… a pesar de todo lo amo

- lo se pero… el ya no te ama a ti y aunque te destroce, debes aceptarlo y… dejarlo ir

Y la abrace, porque sabia que tenia razón, aunque me destrozara, aunque no quisiera aunque mi vida se fuera con eso… tenia que dejar ir a kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Cancion: Que Fue Del Amor - RBD<strong>

**Se, porque los conozco xD que quieren matarme :p pero como les adverti, los primeros capitulos son depres... algo realistas a mi ver, pero bueh, espero les este gustando la historia :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	3. Chapter 3

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO LES SIGA GUSTANDO :D**

**Camiila-Klanier: awww gracias por tus palabras, no me creo una excelente escritora pero te agradezco que pienses eso de mi, en serio muchas gracias, y descuida, masoquistas somos todos xD**

**Anallely: si, quise acercarlo a la realidad, y siendo sinceros un divorcio se lleva de esta manera, sobre todo cuando aun hay amor.**

**Jeny: pues lamentablemente el divorcio esta ahi, no hay como detenerlo pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan tener una segunda oportunidad**

**Olga Moreno: jajaja si, de hecho mas que nada sera dramatica, me encanta este tipo de fics xD**

**Brenda: creo que ambos se llevan lo peor, ya que uno cree no amar al otro y el otro aun lo ama demasiado.**

**Guest: jajaja yo amo el drama pero me choca cuando se separan *bien contradictoria***

**Gabriela: ambos sufriran cada uno su parte... y necesitas seguir leyendo para saber que sucedera :D**

**MariaLizCriss: que bueno que te gusten los fics asi xD aunque los considero masoquistas xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 "Te dejo en libertad"<strong>

_Tú me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad_

_Tu presencia aquí me está matando, sentirte a la mitad_

_Me cansado de intentar y no lograr…Que te vuelva a enamorar_

_Sé que no me quieres lastima, Pero tengo que soltarte_

_Hoy te dejo en libertad No te odio no hay rencores…Simplemente el corazón ya no esta… tu corazón ya no esta._

Ya habia pasado una semana, aun duele como el demonio pero tengo que hacer esto tarde que temprano, entro a la que fue "nuestra casa" se que kurt no esta, a esta hora esta trabajando asi que tendre tiempo suficiente para recoger mis cosas antes de que llegue y… tengamos que hablar.

No se si estoy emocionalmente preparado para esa platica pero tampoco puedo dejar que se prolonguen mas las cosas, mientras mas rápido termine todo mejor. Me dirigi a la habitación que comparti por tantos años con el… habia tantos recuerdos aquí, sonrio amargamente, vaya que esto será difícil, decir adiós a todo esto, ni en mi peor pesadilla lo habia vivido, comencé a empacar la ropa que tenia ahí, por suerte no era un obsesionado con la ropa como kurt… no puedo evitar reirme al recordar las veces que tuvimos que ampliar el closet por su compulsión a comprar ropa.

Guarde unos productos mios y… las fotos, habia tantas fotos adornado el tocador, los buros, las paredes, no estoy seguro de quererme llevar alguna, no tenia ningún caso, todos los momentos los tenia muy bien guardados en mi memoria y corazón.

Termine con todo lo referente a la habitación y me dirigi a la puerta, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada, esa cama en donde tantas veces nos amamos y entregamos, esas cuatro paredes que eran nuestras complices en nuestros secretos y risas debajo de las sabanas mientras veíamos películas de drama o musicales… incluso de terror aunque a kurt no le gustaran. Dos lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, las limpie antes de que se duplicaran, tenia que ser fuerte, esto no era lo mas difícil de este dia.

En cuanto kurt pasara por esa parte comenzaría el momento mas difícil de mi vida, el momento en que todo entre nosotros terminaría, el momento en el que dejaría libre al amor de mi vida.

El momento en que dejaría de ser Blaine Anderson-Hummel.

8-8-8-8-8-8

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que lo deje de ver, no he sabido nada de el y, tampoco me animo a llamar o a informarme de el, lo conozco muy bien y se que no ha de estar nada bien. Me siento tan mal, tan culpable… el no se merece nada de lo que ha sucedido, nada de lo que le hice, ni siquiera se que le dire la próxima vez que lo vea.

Agarro las llaves y abro la puerta, y entonces lo veo…

- Blaine… - lo nombro sin poder evitarlo, tan sorprendido por verlo frente a mi y aquí en la casa.

El me mira sin sorprenderse, el ya sabe la hora en que usualmente llego a la casa después de trabajar. Pongo atención a su alrededor, dos maletas y unas bolsas…

- he venido por mis cosas y también a… avisarte que los papeles del divorcio estarán en unos días, el abogado vendrá para que firmes y… entonces, todo terminara – me decía con voz temblorosa, podía ver el dolor y la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

Empezó a tomar sus cosas y entonces lo agarre del brazo, el me miro confundido.

- necesitamos hablar – le dije rápidamente.

- ¿de que se supone que hay que hablar? – me pregunto un poco a la defensiva.

- no quiero que las cosas terminen asi entre nosotros – le dije temeroso, no… no quiero que el salga por esa puerta de una manera tan distante, como si nunca hubiéramos sido nada, como si todo se acabara.

- ¿de que otra manera se supone debe terminar kurt? Tu ya no me amas, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, tu y yo ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí – me dijo mientras se alejaba de mi bruscamente, se que esta luchando por no soltarse a llorar.

El se dirige a la puerta batallando con sus cosas, camino rápidamente hacia el y lo abrazo por detrás, puedo sentir su cuerpo tensarse al instante y no puedo evitar decir las palabras que están atoradas en mi pecho.

- lo siento Blaine… lo siento tanto, todo el daño que te estoy haciendo, todo lo que he hecho lo lamento, no se que me paso, no se en que momento cambie, no se en que momento deje de ser el hombre del que te enamoraste, perdóname… no quiero perderte, no completamente – le dije en un susurro lleno de culpa y de terror.

- por favor no me hagas esto… no me pidas que sigamos siendo amigos kurt, no puedo, ya no… lo mejor es que nos olvidemos del otro – al escucharlo lo abrace con mas fuerza.

- un dia dijiste que estaríamos para el otro siempre, asi no estuviéramos juntos

El se separo de mi y volteo para mirarme a los ojos – y tu un dia prometiste amarme siempre y mira donde estamos, a unos días del divorcio después de haberme estado engañando por dos meses! No kurt, no hay manera de que nada pueda ser como quieres, ya no somos mas esos adolescentes que podían ver las cosas fáciles porque esta es nuestra realidad, somos dos adultos de 26 años a punto de divorciarse, después de un divorcio kurt, cada uno se va por su lado, tu puedes regresar con josh o con quien sea y yo… yo vere que hago con mi vida pero eso es todo kurt – me dice sin pestañear si quiera.

Yo lo miro dolido, no puedo ver una vida sin Blaine, realmente pensé podría conservarlo como el mejor amigo que tuve, que es. En este momento de temor solo se me ocurrió una cosa.

- podemos intentarlo, podemos tratar de arreglar esto – empece a hablar, el me miro completamente sorprendido por lo que estoy diciendo.

- puedo intentar volver a ser el mism… - pero no pude seguir hablando, el puso dos de sus dedos en mis labios, callándome.

- no hagas esto kurt… ¿no lo entiendes? Trate de enamorarte estos dos meses kurt, intente que volvieras a verme como antes en cuanto te vi con el, en cuanto te sentí tan lejano… pero nunca sucedió, no se puede forzar al corazón a amar, el mio te sigue amando con mucha intensidad pero el tuyo a mi… ya no, por eso… te estoy dando tu libertad – abro mis ojos abruptamente mientras veo como sus mejillas se humedecen por las lagrimas que descendían de sus hermosos ojos miel.

Aleja sus dedos de mis labios y me mira suplicante – asi que por favor… tu dame la mia – después de unos minutos de silencio, muevo mi cabeza asintiendo, el me da una triste sonrisa antes de salir de la casa.

Y me derrumbo… porque tengo tanto miedo de que esta sea la ultima vez que lo vea…

Pero yo mismo busque esto asi que… debo también, dejarlo ir.

* * *

><p><strong>¿QUE LES PARECIO? DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS :D<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, BIEN, YA QUE HE VISTO QUE QUIEREN QUE SUBA AL MENOS DOS VECES, QUE LES PARECE... EL DIA QUE LLEGUEMOS A LOS 40 REVIEWS SUBO EL SIG CAP XD PERO NO HAGAN TRAMPA Y UNO COMENTE 10 VECES XD HAHAHAHA QUE BUENO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**Guest: nooo no te cortes las venas, porque asi no sabras que mas pasara adelante! :o**

**Amop2018: jajaja somos unos masoquistas natos, que te puedo decir, hahaha vere si puedo actualizar dos veces, todo depende como avanzo, lo que pasa es que no me quiero presionar XD**

**Jeny: pues que te puedo decir, asi es la historia :/**

**Yamii: besos a ti tambien, claro que la seguire :D**

**Olga Moreno: si, en casos como estes es mejor separarse... a veces eso ayuda mas!**

**Gabriela Cruz: pues son diez caps, no creo que sea muy largo el sufrimiento xD aunque... xD**

**Camiila-klainer: kurt a parte de golpearse en la cabeza xD se dejo influenciar por consejos malos y por la costumbre :/ pues ahora si que los dos sufren**

**Adriana11: si, pobre blaine, aunque ambos sufren.**

**Anallely crisscolfer: que bueno que pienses que de hecho si, es muy realista, trato de apegarlo a la vida real, y a una situacion que yo vi pasar... y obvio, siendo klainers queremos felicidad xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 "La vida después de ti"<strong>

_Te amé, mas de lo normal y pensé, Que nuestro amor era infinito  
>Como el universo,Y hoy se reduce a un verso…<br>No sé ni donde ni como estaré…Ahora, que te has ido  
>Mi corazón, se fue contigo… No sé, no sé que hacer conmigo<br>Quiero olvidar que algún día me hiciste feliz  
>Pero es inútil fingir…No puedo, no puedo, no puedo<br>Vivir sin ti  
>La vida después de ti, Es un castigo sin fin<br>Y no sobreviviré…Mi cuerpo, sin tu cuerpo  
>Antes y después de ti…Nada es igual, para mi<br>Me obligo a vivir en duelo, Y no sobreviviré  
>Mi recuerdo, sin tu recuerdo…Así es la vida, la vida después de ti<em>

Después de aquella trágica despedida, tal como dijo Blaine… el abogado se habia presentado tan solo 3 dias después, los papeles ya estaban firmados por el que ahora es mi ex marido… los firme con mano temblorosa y eso fue todo.

Deje de ser Kurt Hummel – Anderson

De eso ya han pasado casi 3 meses… y todo ha sido tan difícil, es como si nada importara y no logro entender porque me siento asi, se supone que debería sentirme en parte bien, ya soy libre pero… es todo lo contrario.

- tal vez solo sea la culpa kurt – me dice Rachel, le habia pedido que viniera, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Si, tal vez… pueda ser eso pero, algo dentro de mi decía que no, no era eso, solo tenia claro que extrañaba demasiado a Blaine, la casa era todo un álbum de recuerdos entre nosotros, recuerdos tristes, recuerdos felices, recuerdos de un gran amor que por idiota eche a perder.

- entonces no se que mas decirte amigo, es normal que lo extrañes, están juntos desde los 17, el es la persona con la que pensaste pasarías el resto de tu vida – y eso en lugar de ayudarme, me hundió mas.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba terminando de componer las canciones que me habían pedido, desde mi divorcio no habia querido cantar o actuar en algún escenario, no me sentía con los animos suficientes para hacerlo, asi que acepte un ofrecimiento, querían canciones para un nuevo musical y eso podía hacerlo en casa asi que… es justo lo que estoy haciendo, al menos eso mantiene mi cabeza ocupada.<p>

- entonces enano ¿Cómo vas? – escuche a Cooper entrando por la puerta, desde hace dos meses vivo con el, queria alejarme lo mas posible de los lugares donde pase momentos con Kurt, definitivamente Los Angeles habia sido una buena opción, solo habíamos venido una vez ya que a Kurt no le agrado tanto.

- bien, lo bueno de estar en una post depresión es que tienes mucha inspiración, ahora entiendo como Taylor Swift gana tantos grammys – dije el comentario en manera de broma, necesitaba un poco de alegría pero al parecer mi hermano no lo tomo asi.

- Blainey por favor, ya no quiero verte triste… se que lo que te sucedió es horrible, sobre todo tu que tienes el enorme corazón que tienes pero, la vida sigue, sobre todo una como la tuya, con tanto por delante – paso un brazo por mis hombros, yo lo entendía, en serio que si pero… no era tan fácil, aun dolia demasiado.

Le sonreí – tranquilo coop, tampoco me estoy suicidando – le dije y el solo me dio un codazo.

- tonto, no digas eso ni de broma, que en algún momento pensé que lo harias, de verdad me preocupaste – oh si, lo recuerdo… hubo días que no salía de la cama, los primeros días, fue entonces cuando Sam le hablo a Cooper, y desde entonces ninguno de los dos me dejaban solo.

- incluso en mi peor momento, no estuvo en mi cabeza suicidarme – le asegure.

- prácticamente te estabas dejando morir, no salias, no comias, no tomabas nada… suicidarse no es solo cortarse las venas hermano – vaya sermón el que me estaba llevando, tengo 26 y entre sam y mi hermano me estaban haciendo sentir nuevamente de 17.

Yo tengo claro que debo seguir adelante, y pretendo hacerlo, solo necesito tiempo… mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Estaba haciendo el aseo de la casa, necesitaba despejarme un poco, desde que Rachel se habia ido, nuevamente la soledad me estaba pesando, escuche el ruido de algo cayéndose, un dvd, no tenia nombre, se me hizo demasiado extraño, decidi ponerlo, y entonces comenzó con el rostro de Blaine en la cámara, el sonreía… oh no, pero si es… no puede ser.<p>

"Hola kurt, emmm… bueno, ya mañana nos casamos, sabes que tengo una afición a hacer videos donde digo lo que no puedo decir fácilmente en persona, me gana la emoción y termino llorando, bueno no me desviare, solo quiero que sepas que mañana se cumple mi gran sueño, casarme con el hombre de mi vida! Que eres tu, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que me amas tanto como yo a ti y me emociona saber que pasaremos toda nuestra vida juntos, espero sean como minimo 100 años, ok se que te quejaras de que tendras muchas arrugas y ya no te veras bien pero para mi seras tan apuesto y sexy como siempre, solo quiero agradecerte por darme tu corazón, que hayas perdonado mis errores y que, aceptes estar unido a mi para siempre… ehhh bueno, ya me están ardiendo los ojos, soy un lloron peor bueno, no importa, te amo! Moriré cuando veas este video, espero nadie mas lo vea o no dejaran de molestarme (no creas que me refiero a puck o sam) bueno, nos vemos mañana amor, te amoooo"

No pude contener las lagrimas, dios… tenia al mejor hombre a mi lado ¿Qué diablos hice? Mire las fotografías que no pude quitar, como la de nuestra boda, la de nuestra luna de miel… nuestro primer dia en esta casa, lo que teníamos era único, especial ¿Cómo pude dejarlo ir?

Fui a la habitación y fue como si todos los recuerdos me golpearan, no habia podido dormir en esa cama en todos estos meses sin terminar llorando a media noche. No, basta de mentirme… yo nunca deje de amar a Blaine, solo estaba cansado de la vida monótona que llevábamos, el en el trabajo, yo en el mio… dios, el muchas veces vino a mi pero estaba tan fastidiado de todo que… deje que todo se confundiera y deje que otros me convencieran del peor error de mi vida.

Dentro de un cajo aun quedaba una camisa de el, una negra con rayas blancas delgadas, a el le encantaba, y la olvido… la abrazo, es lo único que me queda, aun huele a el.

- te extraño tanto Blaine… fui un tonto, un estúpido, perdóname… yo, yo no deje de amarte nunca – dije a la nada, a esa fotografía que estaba frente a mi, donde el me daba un beso en la mejilla mientras yo estaba embarrado de paste, mi cumpleaños 24, el me habia empujado al pastel pero habia sido tan divertido y era difícil enojarse con el.

- tu me diste todo de ti Blaine y yo… yo solo te lastime – descubrir esto, saber que aun te amo, que nunca deje de hacerlo duele incluso mas porque hace que todo sea aun peor.

Debo buscarte, debo hacer que me escuches… debo luchar por ti.

* * *

><p><strong>CANCION: *LA VIDA DESPUES DE TI* ARTISTA: LU<strong>

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bien, lo prometido es deuda, dije que subiria el siguiente cap cuando se llegara a los 40 R y ya llegaron! pues aqui el cap :3**

**Guest: hahahaha en mis fics siempre llegan a odiar a kurt xD es inevitable :p**

**Jeny: pues aun falta para eso, blaine no es rencoroso asi que si lo escuchara aunque no prometo que sea algo bueno**

**Yamii: es imposible no tenerle lastima, pues cometio un error que muchos cometen :/**

**Olga Moreno: el tiempo siempre te da las respuestas u.u**

**Gabriela Cruz: no prometo nada xD**

**Adriana11: pues tal vez sea tarde pero es mejor tarde que nunca, no crees?**

**tamarisklaine: hola! que bueno que te este gustando la historia :D y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo!**

**brenda: ya se! el Blaine de glee es demasiado dependiente de Kurt y tal vez hubiera elegido otro camino pero en mi fic no xD**

**Jaavi: pues que te puedo decir, algunos son demasiado tontos, ya se! con alguien tan perfecto como Blaine ¿quien se busca alguien mas? hahahhaaha tenia que meter a tay :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5 "Digale"<strong>

_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón  
>aquellos ojos tristes soñadores que yo amé.<br>La dejé por conquistar una ilusión  
>y perdí su rastro y ahora sé que es ella<br>todo lo que yo buscaba._

_Y ahora estoy aquí_  
><em>buscándola de nuevo y ya no está<em>  
><em>se fue. ..Tal vez usted la ha visto<em>  
><em>dígale que yo siempre la adoré<em>  
><em>y que nunca la olvidé<em>  
><em>que mi vida es un desierto y muero yo de sed.<em>

_Y dígale también…que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar._  
><em>No hay brillo en las estrellas<em>  
><em>ya ni el sol me calienta y estoy muy solo aquí<em>  
><em>no sé a dónde fue por favor dígale usted.<em>

Me aliste lo mejor que pude, tengo que saber que fue de el, encontrarlo y decirle lo mucho que me arrepiento, lo mucho que me equivoque al creer erroneamente que ya no sentia nada por el. ¿Como pude ser tan imbesil como para creer eso? Siempre fue el, solo el. Lo ame desde aquel primer momento cuando baje de las escaleras, el lo fue todo para mi justo en ese instante, nunca dejo de serlo.

Ahora tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos, esta lejos de mi por mi propia causa pero estoy dispuesto a cambiar eso, no me importa cuantos insultos pueda recibir de Sam, Tina, Cooper... necesito encontrarlo.

Primero iria a casa de Mercedes, ella y Sam deberian saber algo, lo que sea. Sali de casa con determinacion, no descansaria por nada del mundo, debo encontrarlo y volver a ser merecedor de su amor.

Llegue a casa de mercedes, toque el timbre y ella abrio - Kurt! cuanto tiempo anda pasa - me dijo alegremente, no pareciera que me tuviera rencor, bueno, ella no pero estoy seguro que Sam si, por el simple hecho de que al llegar a la sala me asesino con la mirada. Escuche a mi amiga suspirar, ella tambien se dio cuenta que mi presencia no era nada grata para su pareja.

- se puede saber ¿que haces aqui? - me pregunto Sam, esto es algo incomodo, el es mi amigo desde mucho tiempo antes que con Blaine, aunque bueno, el hizo un lazo mucho mas fuerte con el que conmigo.

- necesito saber... donde esta Blaine - dije sin darle rodeos al asunto.

Sam se puso de pie y me miro intensamente, estaba enojado - le rompes el corazon ¿y ahora lo buscas? se puede saber como para que! - me grito, yo solo lo mire mal, este en realidad no es asunto suyo, entiendo que quiera a Blaine como un hermano y quiera verlo bien pero tampoco tiene ningun derecho a exigirme algo asi.

- ese es asunto mio, solo necesito verlo - le dije directamente, poniendome de pie tambien.

- no te lo dire, no te mereces volver a verlo - me dijo Sam con rencor, despues de decir aquello le dio una mirada a Mercedes y se fue a su habitacion, deje salir un suspiro de pesar, no queria que las cosas estuvieran asi con el... con esperanza me dirigi a mi amiga.

Ella me miro unos momentos y nego con la cabeza - no puedo decirte donde esta - le dijo contestando a su pregunta.

- ¿porque? ¿tu tambien me odias?

Ella nego rapidamente con su cabeza y puso sus manos en mis hombros. Me miro a los ojos con cierta tristeza.

- el nos pidio que no te dijeramos si llegabas a preguntar

Escuchar eso me rompio toda ilusion que tenia de encontrarlo, si Mercedes no me lo decia, era claro que nadie mas lo haria ¿tanto deseas no volver a verme Blaine? Ni siquiera puedo culparte por eso...

- lo amas ¿no es asi?

La vi sorprendido, ella solo me dedico una mirada triste, podria jurar que hasta de lastima. Asenti debilmente y ella me abrazo. Me aferre a ella, ¿lo he perdido? ¿no volvere a verlo? ¿jamas me perdonara?

- me tarde demasiado en darme cuenta... lo lastime Mercedes, de la peor forma, me siento una mala persona

- no eres una mala persona Kurt, simplemente... te equivocaste

Si, tal vez Mercedes pero esa equivocacion tal vez me ha costado lo mas valioso de mi vida.

¿Que estaras haciendo Blaine?

* * *

><p>Genial, me despierto y hay un ruido horrible en la casa, bajo y me doy cuenta que Coop esta dandole limpieza a la casa, eso si que me ha dejado sorprendido, solo una vez lo he visto haciendo eso y fue cuando vino la que ahora es su prometida ¿vendra nuevamente? ayer aun estaba en España.<p>

- hola enano, arreglate por favor

- ¿porque tendria que hacerlo?

El solo me despeino mucho mas de lo que ya estaba - porque tendremos compañia, un amigo mio - ¿por un amigo estaba haciendo esto?

- ¿porque es tan importante?

- porque es gay

Lo mire como si hubiera perdido la cabeza pero despues de pensarlo entendi muy bien a lo que se referia y lo mire mal.

- oh no Cooper, no quiero que me armes citas, no me siento preparado como para conocer a alguien, asi que no

- solo es eso, conocer, ambos tienen algo en comun, tu perdiste a Kurt, se divorciaron... a el se le murio su prometido, ambos estan pasando por dolores similares, solo quiero que se conozcan, el no tiene amigos gay en la ciudad pues acaba de llegar de Alemania

Lo mire extrañado, iba a volver a negarme pero pensar en que el hombre perdio de esa manera a su prometido hizo que me sintiera realmente mal, y si iba a venir... quien era yo para negarme.

- esta bien Coop, pero no quiero comentarios fuera de lugar, te lo advierto

- claro como el agua hermano, anda ve a ponerte mas guapo de lo que ya eres.

Rode los ojos, sinceramente a pesar de que ya pasaron dos meses no esta en mis planes iniciar ninguna relacion pero sabia que tarde o temprano mi hermano iba a intentar juntarme con alguien, asi es el... no lo culpo, por el yo haria lo mismo. Pasaron 3 horas y escuche el timbre, baje con nervios ¿como sera? Entonces vi que mi hermano abria la puerta y saludaba calidamente al visitante.

- Blaine, ven para aca - me acerque y lo mire, era igual de alto que Coop. Aunque se veia mas joven y es... muy apuesto.

- Christian el es mi hermano Blaine y Blaine el es mi amigo Christian

Nos dimos un apreton de manos y el me sonrio calidamente, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Pero aun asi, igual que yo, tenia sus ojos tristes.

* * *

><p>- ¿ y si se enamora de alguien mas? - pregunte aterrado a al idea.<p>

- no seas tan pesimista, un amor como el de ustedes no muere tan rapido - me consolo Rachel.

- Blaine es el hombre perfecto Rach... cualquiera se puede enamorar de el y... despues de lo que le hice, el se puede enamorar de quien quiera

Me duele imaginar a Blaine con alguien mas, no puedo rendirme, debo encontrarlo, de una u otra manera debo hacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cancion: DIGALE by David Bisbal<strong>

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NOS LEEMOS EL SABADO :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, DISFRUTEN :D Y DESCUIDEN, TODAVIA FALTAN MAS CAPITULOS PARA SABER QUE PASARA, NO DESESPEREN!**

**gabriela cruz: pronto se encontraran aunque quien sabe de que manera :o**

**jeny: si, ahora kurt es quien sufre :/**

**adriana11: la necesitara sinceramente, tendra que ser muy fuerte!**

**brenda: todos sufren :c**

**camiila-klainer: christian sera de mucha ayuda para Blaine pero tienes razon, Blaine no podra darle una oportunidad a kurt tan rapido.**

**amop2018: jajaja aqui te saluda otra masoquista de lo peor xD que bueno que te guste :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 "Adelante corazón"<strong>

_Adelante corazón no pares masque la vida sin dolor no sabe igual;_

_es inútil esperar, no quiero morir de amor_

_Adelante corazón no llores mas que el camino aun es largo para amar;_

_tienes que latir muy fuerte, que la vida espera ya_

_Si, yo quiero aun creer, quiero recuperar las ilusiones;_

_ya mis heridas cerraran, y serán la cicatriz…de que yo si se entregarme_

_Porque la vida es el amor, seguirás latiendo hoy_

_arrancándome la pena_

Es increíble como con el paso del tiempo el dolor se vuelve mas soportable, aun lo amo, aun lo extraño y claro que aun me siento herido pero hoy, ya puedo sonreir, puedo reir y he vuelto a cantar, me siento un poco mas yo que en los últimos meses. Me siento vivo otra vez.

- ¿Qué te parecio la película? – escuche a Christian preguntarme, le sonreí.

- Excelente, ¿no te parece extraño que dos hombres de 26 años viéramos una película infantil? – le dije bromeando.

- Jajaja mas que extraño me parece una buena anécdota que contar además, fue divertida

Rei junto a el y si, definitivamente todo había sido divertido, desde que mi hermano nos presento hicimos un vinculo fuerte y agradable, el me había contado lo que había pasado con su prometido, como es que un accidente de auto termino con su vida. No me imagino lo que es eso, estoy seguro que es mucho mas doloroso que una separación como la mia, al menos yo tengo el consuelo de que Kurt sigue con su vida, feliz aunque sea con alguien mas pero Christian sabe que nunca volverá a ver a su ex prometido, que ese hombre nunca hara realidad sus sueños, que ya no existe.

- Blaine, gracias por estar conmigo… se que estas pasando también por una situación difícil y aun asi me regalas parte de tu tiempo – lo mire sorprendido, no esperaba que el me dijera algo asi.

- No es nada, me divierto a tu lado y me distraes de estar pensando en cosas triste, creo que ambos nos estamos ayudando – le digo sinceramente, el me sonríe y veo una luz en su mirada que no había visto en este tiempo que nos hemos tratado, le sonrío en respuesta.

- No lo conozco y no lo juzgare pero definitivamente es un idiota al dejarte ir – si lo anterior me había tomado por sorpresa esto aun mas, se que se refiere a Kurt, asi como el me conto lo que paso con Oliver yo le conte sobre mi divorcio.

No se que responderle aunque tampoco me molesto lo que dijo, de hecho, me hizo sentir bien, sabia que era un cumplido, me pregunto… ¿Christian estará pensando en mi como algo mas que un amigo? ¿podria yo corresponderle de ser asi?

- Llegaron! Pensé que ya te habias raptado a mi hermanito – interrumpio Cooper, ni cuenta me había dado que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa.

- ¿y arriesgarme a tu furia? No, gracias – bromeo Christian yo solo me rei, buena manera de romper la tensión que se había creado.

- Muchas gracias por esta noche Christian, nos vemos luego – el asiente.

- En realidad, gracias a ti – después de eso se marcho, mire a mi hermano que me miraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Rodee los ojos, sabia que iba a decirme algo que se volveria una platica larga y tediosa, tengo la ligera sospecha de que va a tratar.

- Blainey, si sabes que puedes intentarlo ¿verdad? – me dijo sin un poco de burla, al parecer era una platica seria.

- Olvídalo Coop, no estoy buscando una relación ahora – le dije tranquilo.

- El te gusta y es claro que tu le gustas a el, vi como se miraban Blaine, no digo que sea amor, seria muy pronto pero se llevan bien, hay una conexión y no te atrevas a negarlo

No, no lo negaría, tiene razón, me siento atraído hacia el, nos llevamos de maravilla, me lo paso de lo mas feliz y relajado a su lado pero no estoy seguro de querer dar ese paso, seria romper completamente con mi pasado, con Kurt. No se si estoy preparado para eso.

- Ya han pasado casi 6 meses Blaine, tienes todo el derecho a seguir adelante, mereces ser feliz, buscar el amor… buscar quien te merezca Blaine y encerrado aquí o negándote a amar no lo vas a encontrar

Sabia que tenia un punto, se que mi hermano solo quiere lo mejor para mi y puede que tal vez tenga razón en lo que dice pero es que… es tan difícil. Veo que se acerca a mi y pone sus manos en mis hombros viéndome directamente a los ojos.

- Tal vez te duela escucharlo Blaine pero… existe la posibilidad de que Kurt ya este con alguien mas – abri los ojos abruptamente, sentí como mi corazón se oprimia ante la muy probable posibilidad, el imaginarme a Kurt con alguien mas.

- ¿No crees que es justo que tu también sigas adelante?

Sentí como mis ojos se irritaban y el lo noto porque justo en ese momento me abrazo, hace tiempo que había dejado de llorar… entonces lo hice, prometiendo que seria la ultima vez, mi hermano tenia razón, ya era tiempo de dejar mi pasado atrás y seguir adelante, Kurt seguramente estaba haciendo lo mismo. Después de unos minutos mas con mi hermano subi a mi habitación, fui hacia el buro donde aun consevaba una foto de Kurt y yo juntos en navidad.

- Quien iba a decir que seria la ultima navidad que pasaríamos juntos ¿eh? Lo siento Kurt, pero es tiempo de pasar pagina, solo Dios sabe cuanto te amo pero debo seguir adelante, siempre seras el amor de mi vida pero quiero ser feliz y venerando tu recuerdo no lo sere nunca

Tome la fotografía y la guarde en las cajas que tenía en el closet, bien, es hora de mirar hacia adelante, es hora de regresar a ser quien era antes de que todo se fuera cuesta abajo. Soy Blaine Anderson, Blaine Warbler… llegue a ser "la nueva Rachel" no voy a darme por vencido, nunca lo hice y no lo hare ahora, asi que tomo el celular y escribo un mensaje… enviado. Si, tengo que seguir con mi vida. Escucho mi celular sonar.

"por supuesto, ¿a que hora paso por ti?" – si, este definitivamente es mi nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p>Escuche la puerta siendo golpeada fuertemente ¿es en serio? ¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? A penas y puedo dormir y alguien viene a despertarme, es frustrante, desde hace casi 11 meses que me separe de Blaine no he sabido nada de el y mis "amigos" nunca han querido decirme donde esta, pensé que estaría en LA junto con Cooper pero no, haya tampoco estaban, sabia que habían estado ahí un tiempo pero después se mudaron pero nadie supo decirme a donde, en fin, abri la puerta encontrándome con Rachel.<p>

- Hasta que abres! Y quita esa cara porque vengo a alegrarte la vida!

- A menos de que me digas que sabes donde esta Blaine dudo que logres eso

Veo como sonríe y mi corazón empieza a latir desenfrenadamente no puede ser…¿sera que ella…?

- Tu ex esposo debutara en su tercera obra de Broadway el próximo 14 de Enero! ¿entiendes? Podras verlo por fin! Viene a NY y ya compre dos boletos! Por fin podras hablar con el y decirle lo que por idiota no pudiste decirle antes!

Ni siquiera me importo el insulto, la abrace fuertemente, amándola como nunca antes la había amado, por fin volveria a ver a Blaine.

Por fin podre pedirle perdón, decirle cuanto lo amo y lograr que regrese a mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>CANCION: ADELANTE CORAZON DE MARIA JOSE<strong>

**COMENTEN JEJEJE**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! SE QUE NO ES DIA DE ACTUALIZACION XD PERO PUES YA QUEDAN SOLO ESTE Y 3 CAPITULOS MAS ASI QUE AHORA SUBIRE CADA QUE LOS HAGA :P ASI SUBIRE MAS PRONTO ESO CREO YO **

**gabriela: tal vez lo acepte, tal vez no :/**

**adriana11: christian ayuda mucho a Blaine pero recuerda que a veces ni encontrando a la mejor persona del mundo logras olvidar al amor de tu vida aunque este ya no te merezca.**

**guest: pues solo puedo decirte que en todo tuviste razon xD**

**amop2018: jajaja que sufra kurt! jajaja me dio mucha risa tu comentario, muy bipolar xD**

**brenda: Rachel y Kurt son los mejores amigos pero si, en todo tienes razon pero asi es la vida, Blaine tenia que continuar.**

**jeny: sentimientos encontrados, que blaine sea feliz aunque kurt sufra por eso...**

**camiila-klainer: jeje no puedo prometer nada ya que en este cap tiene que ver algo Christian... el impresentable como tu lo llamas xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 "Me dedique a perderte"<strong>

_Porque no te llené de mi cuando aún había tiempo  
>Porque no pudé comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo<br>Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego  
>Te dejé para luego este maldito ego.<em>

_Me dediqué a perderte  
>Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre<br>Me dediqué a no verte  
>Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme<br>Y me alejé mil veces  
>Y cuando regresé te había perdido para siempre<br>Y quise detenerte y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente  
>Me dediqué a perderte<em>

Estaba llegando al teatro, aun no puedo creer que estoy a unos minutos de poder verle, ha pasado ya tanto tiempo, un año… ¿sera que el pueda perdonarme? ¿podre lograr que quiera volver a intentarlo? Me siento tan nervioso, asi se ha de ver sentido el todo el tiempo que pasamos separados cuando me engaño en aquella ocasión, lo juzgue tan duro, quien iba a decir que años después yo haría lo mismo pero mucho peor.

- ¿ya dejaste de auto castigarte? se lo que estas pensando Kurt pero no es momento de sentirte culpable, vienes con un solo objetivo, no se te olvide - me dijo Rachel con su sonrisa de autodeterminacion. Ella siempre tan incondicional conmigo.

- perdona, es solo que tengo miedo... no se cual sera su reaccion al verme, ni siquiera se si querra escucharme

Ella puso una mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo - entonces obligalo a escucharte oh vamos, eres el obstinado Kurt Hummel, se que lograras no solo que te escuche sino que te perdone y vuelva contigo, solo tienes que intentarlo y luchar por ello - sus palabras eran calidas y llenas de apoyo, asenti y le abrace rapidamente.

- muchas gracias por estar siempre conmigo - ella solo me devolvio el abrazo respondiendome - siempre, anda vamos

* * *

><p>No podia dejar de dar vueltas por todo el camerino, me sentia nervioso, emocionado, un poco extasiado, se habia agotado todo el teatro, eso a la vez que me daba animos me desalentaba ¿y si no soy lo suficientemente bueno? ¿y si aun no estoy listo para regresar a los escenarios? ¿y si lloro al cantar come what may? genial, de todas las obras a las que pude regresar tuvo que ser a Moulin Roge.<p>

- mas vale que tranquilices a tu novio porque me estan dando ganas de darle un golpe - escuche a Cooper decirle a Christian.

- dejalo que saque sus temores, tu y yo sabemos que lo hara fenomenal

Sonrei por ese gesto de apoyo incondicional y decidi dejar de dar vueltas como tonto - ok, estamos a 10 minutos podrian simplemente abrazarme y desearme suerte - Cooper rio mientras asentia.

- tu no necesitas suerte enano, tienes el suficiente talento como para lograrlo con solo pisar ese escenario - me dijo abrazandome, sonrei por el alivio que me daban sus palabras.

Salio del camerino dejandome solo con Christian - el dijo todo lo que yo queria decir a excepcion de... te amo Blaine, y asi como yo lo hago todas esas personas alla afuera te amaran - me dijo acariciandome dulcemente el rostro.

- espero tengas razon y... yo tambien te amo

El me sonrio mientras me daba un tierno y rapido beso - te veo para ir a festejar el exito de la apertura - me dijo con seguridad mientras salia del lugar, me mire al espejo, estaba feliz con todo lo que tenia pero no puedo dejar de pensar que... tu tambien deberias estar aqui, Kurt. Doy un suspiro cuando escucho llamarme, bien... es hora.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperarlo, fue perfecto, senti mi corazon casi salirse de mi pecho cuando lo vi salir a escena, pero sobre todo... cuando canto Come What May, aun recuerdo cuando la cantamos en nuestra boda. Pude ver como sus ojos se cristalizaron al momento de interpretarla ¿le habra dolido tanto como a mi o solo fue porque asi se le habia pedido? Tengo tantos miedos y tantas dudas. Ya habia acabado la obra y ahora todos estaban mostrando sus agradecimientos. Ahora hablaba el.<p>

- les agradezco a todos que vinieran hoy, la obra se hace especialmente para ustedes, agradezco a Jace Jefferson por haber creido en mi y dejarme hacer este papel, tambien agradezco a tres personas muy especiales que sin ellos no hubiera podido hoy estar aqui, principalmente a mi hermano Coop, el no me dejo caer cuando pase por un momento demasiado triste en mi vida, Sam Evans mi mejor amigo, que siempre esta para mi y definitivamente tampoco sin el lo hubiese logrado y por ultimo... a mi novio Christian, por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo y volverme a creer en mi y en el amor

Todos aplaudieron, lo se porque los escuchaba pero yo... yo estaba paralizado al escuchar eso, sobre todo cuando los tres mencionados subieron al escenario a felicitarlo, abrazos y el... ese hombre, lo beso, fue rapido pero fue lo mas doloroso que pude ver, no vine preparado para esto, definitivamente no. Lo sabia, lo habia perdido, lo perdi en el momento en que no lo detuve, en el momento en que le dije que ya no lo amaba.

Sali del lugar rapidamente, cuando senti la mano de alguien deteniendome - ¿que haces aqui? - escuche la voz de Cooper, enojado.

- yo solo vine a ver la obra - le dije intentando no romper a llorar.

- si y yo vine a casarme, ¿que quieres con mi hermano ahora? ¿no te basto destrozarlo de la manera en que lo hiciste? la unica razon por la que no fui a romperte la cara cuando supe lo que le hiciste fue porque el me suplico que no lo hiciera, asi que te dire esto solo una vez, no te acerques a el!

Nunca pense que alguna vez Cooper me veria con esos ojos llenos de furia - yo... lamento lo que paso, no tienes idea de cuanto - le dije sinceramente.

- ¿y piensas que me importa? despues de ver a mi hermano casi muriendo creeme, tu sufriendo para mi sale sobrando

- Te entiendo Cooper, ni siquiera tengo ganas de discutir, porque se que tienes razon pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte ahora... lo perdi, no pienso dañarlo nuevamente

El me miro sin entender - ¿te refieres a su novio, cierto? - me pregunto, yo solo asenti, poniendo todas mis fuerzas para que mis ojos no derramen las lagrimas que mi corazon al escuchar "su novio" quieren derramar.

El iba a decirme algo mas cuando Rachel llega a mi lado, y detras de ella vienen Sam, Blaine y Christian, ellos nos miran sorprendidos, Cooper le dirige una mirada a Sam, este les dice algo a Blaine y Christian, entonces suben al coche que esta fuera, pero antes de eso, Blaine me dirige una mirada de tristeza y despues solo me saluda con un movimiento de mano antes de subir al coche.

- Hasta luego Rachel - se despide Cooper, para despues seguirlos.

Yo solo miro al coche alejarse por la avenida, mi mejor amiga me abraza - lo siento - me susurra y entonces dejo salir las lagrimas que evite se derramaran minutos atras.

* * *

><p>- Cooper es algo que yo debia decidir - le grito al contarme lo que Kurt le dijo.<p>

- entiende, no tienes porque volver a verlo! es claro que venia en plan de reconciliacion

- no lo sabes y yo tampoco pero aun asi, es algo que solo me consernia a mi!

No me gusta pelear con el y se que lo hace para protegerme, pero ya no soy un niño de 15 años ahora soy un hombre de 27 años, puedo tomar mis decisiones, ni siquiera se realmente a que venia Kurt.

- Blaine...

- olvidalo, ire a dormir - le dije subieron a mi habitacion, no podia dejar las cosas asi, tome mi celular y envie el mensaje.

* * *

><p>"No se que quieras hablar pero creo que Cooper no tenia ningun derecho a decidir por mi, nos vemos mañana a las 11 en la cafeteria "Think"<p>

No podia creer lo que leia, pero rachel se apresuro y tomo mi celular para contestar, la mire mal pero entonces ella me sonrio - alguien tiene una cita mañana, asi que mejor duermete - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho.

"Ahi estare"

* * *

><p><strong>CANCION: ME DEDIQUE A PERDERTE DE ALEJANDRO FERNANDEZ<strong>

**¿QUE SE DIRAN? ¿QUE PASARA? OMG**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**MOMENTO DE ACTUALIZACION, HOY ES NAVIDAD ASI QUE FELIZ NAVIDAD ESPERO SE LA ESTEN PASANDO MUY BIEN :D LOS QUIERO! MUCHAS BENDICIONES A TODOS.**

**NO RESPONDERE REVIEWS PORQUE ANDO CORTA DE TIEMPO XD YA SABEN, EL DIA Y ESO PERO NO LES PODIA FALLAR! ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE SON LOS QUE ME MOTIVAN :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8 "Perdon"<strong>

_Prometí quererte para siempre __Y era cierto no había dudas en mi mente_  
><em>Si el destino tuvo planes diferentes <em>_Y te herí por accidente, perdón_

_Si me solté de ti, si no te defendí __Fue que mi corazón estaba ciego_  
><em>Qué estupidez perderte para verlo, <em>_Lo siento_

_No espero amor ni odio, __Ya tengo bastante con mi dolor_  
><em>Maldigo el episodio, <em>_Lo peor es que yo fui quién lo escribió_  
><em>Me esperan los demonios, <em>_Que deja tu olvido que juegan conmigo_  
><em>Ya sé que es cobarde pedirte en una canción<em>  
><em>Perdón, perdón<em>

Habia llegado diez minutos temprano, estaba demasiado nervioso, aun no puedo creer que haya accedido a verme, pense sinceramente que el me guardaria el mismo rencor que su hermano me demostro el dia de ayer pero bueno, el es Blaine, el nunca odiaria a nadie por mas que se lo mereciera, yo era el vivo y claro ejemplo de ello, su corazon no se hizo para odiar, ni siquiera para guardar rencor. Entonces lo vi entrar, con su pantalon rojo, camisa blanca y cabello acomodado, no con tanto gel, como siempre se veia hermoso, simplemente perfecto. El me miro y se dirigio a la mesa.

- hola Kurt - me saludo antes de sentarse, dios... ha pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que estuvimos asi, tan cerca.

- hola Blaine... ¿como has estado? - lo se, pregunta tonta, pero no pude evitarlo, no queria un silencio incomodo.

- ultimamente bien, aunque he de admitir que despues de... bueno, nuestra separacion nada estuvo bien

No habia ni rencor ni reclamo en su voz, simplemente respondia sinceramente a la pregunta señalada, ay Blaine si supieras que yo estuve en la misma situacion pero a diferencia de ti, yo aun no estoy bien, me pregunto si alguna vez lo volvere a estar.

- ¿para que fuiste ayer a la obra? - me pregunto directamente, me miraba intrigado, lo comprendo, nunca se lo vio venir.

- para verte, para poder hablar contigo, para... decirte tantas cosas

El me miro completamente confundido - no te entiendo Kurt ¿que puedes decirme? creo que en aquella ocasion dijimos todo - me dijo con una mueca del dolor, supongo recordando cuando le grite estupidamente que no lo amaba.

- no Blaine, esa vez dije tantas mentiras, dije tonteria tras tonteria, porque en ese momento era un completo idiota! yo... crei no amarte mas, esa fue la conclusion que saque al haberte engañado... pero no era asi, nunca fue asi

- q-que... que quieres decir? - me pregunto nervioso.

- que nunca deje de amarte Blaine, tuve que perderte para comprenderlo... ha sido un infierno desde que te fuiste

- no Kurt, no puedes estarme diciendo esto, no ahora - me decia negando con la cabeza. Claro, no ahora, ahora que tienes la vida tranquila, que tienes a alguien a tu lado, que eres feliz.

Quiza este siendo egoista al decirte esto, quiza debi solo alejarme en cuanto vi que habias re hecho tu vida, quiza nunca debi buscarte, quiza debi respetar el hecho de que no querias que te buscara, pero no puedo Blaine, no puedo...

- lo siento Blaine pero... necesito decirtelo

- Kurt, no lo hagas, deja las cosas como estan yo... ya estoy con alguien mas, quiero estar con el solo, basta, no hare esto otra vez - dijo proponiendose irse pero le tome la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

- hace años, tu me pediste que te escuchara sobre lo que sucedio con Eli... lo hice, por favor, escuchame tu a mi

Blaine me miro unos segundos, teniendo una pelea interna, suspiro y volvio acomodarse en la silla, no solte su mano y el tampoco hizo nada para separlas, se sentia tan bien tocarlo nuevamente, tomar su mano era una de las cosas simples que habia extrañado con toda mi alma.

- hubo un momento en el que me senti perdido en nuestra relacion, o mejor dicho, en nuestra vida... me sentia atrapado en una constante, pero cometi el error de hablar con mis amigos en lugar de hablarte a ti de mis inquietudes, ellos me dijeron que quiza fue un error casarme tan joven y con el unico novio que habia tenido, que... debia buscar mas, experimentar y por estupido lo hice

* * *

><p>Esto es como un maldito deja vu, solo que en esta ocasion, Kurt esta en mi lugar, es como cuando le conte lo de Eli, todo esto es tan inesperado, no esperaba que me buscara y que quisiera explicarme y mucho menos, que el me dijera que me ama.<p>

- cuando estuve con el no pense en volver a verlo pero... cuando me frustraba o cuando me sentia nuevamente atrapado lo buscaba, no me atrevi nuevamente a tocarte porque me sentia sucio y culpable porque sabia que no te merecias eso

- pero aun asi lo hiciste, lo seguiste viendo, te seguiste acostando con el... ¿en que mundo te suena logico que aun me ames cuando seguiste estando con alguien mas incluso sabiendo que te esperaba todas las noches en casa?

No pude evitarlo, el solo recuerdo de mi mismo esperandolo a altas horas de la madrugada, ahogando lagrimas para no pensar en lo que hacia, en... el estando con alguien mas, habia decidido borrar esos momentos de mi memoria pero ahora podia decirlo, podia reclamarlo, el ha pedido que hablemos pues bien, entonces hablaremos, porque ya no me voy a quedar callado.

- se que no tengo justificacion, pero creeme cuando te digo lo arrepentido que estoy por todo el daño que te hice, te lo juro... daria todo por poder cambiar todo lo que hice, por haber tomado las decisiones correctas y no haberme ido por el camino facil

Apreto mi mano en la suya, se que esta siendo sincero pero eso no hace que duela menos todo lo que nos hizo, porque si, nos lo hizo a ambos, porque yo se lo que es lastimarnos.

- ¿en que momento te diste cuenta que aun me amabas?

- cuando te fuiste, cuando senti tu ausencia, cuando no podia siquiera dormir en nuestra cama porque el solo saber que no estabas ahi... me mataba, cuando no escuche mas tu voz en la casa, cuando tu ropa no estaba en los cajones, cuando... cuando te perdi, creo incluso que antes, en el mismo momento que te dije que no te amaba porque senti que era mentira, senti que me estaba traicionando pero me sentia tan mal por lo que te habia hecho que yo mismo me impuse esa mentira para tener una excusa del porque de mis acciones

Mis ojos comenzaron a arder - ¿tienes una idea de cuanto espere por que me dijeras esto Kurt? Dios, solo queria escucharte diciendo que aun me amabas, solo eso necesitabas para que yo olvidara todo, porque no fue ni tu engaño lo que nos separo sino esas malditas palabras que me destruyeron por completo, cuando realmente se rompio nuestra relacion fue cuando me dijiste que no me amabas - si, esa era la unica verdad, en ese momento se perdio todo, en ese momento yo perdi toda esperanza.

- lo se, por eso te busque... pero nadie quiso decirme donde estabas, fui a LA pero tampoco, no habia manera de localizarte y...

- lo se, yo no queria verte, no podia, necesitaba alejarme de ti Kurt, necesitaba solo... superarte, me costo horrores seguir adelante

Un silencio se interpuso entre nosotros hasta que suspiro y dejo salir una lagrima, no Kurt, no llores.

- ¿has dejado de amarme?

Me pregunta con temor en su mirada, temor por la respuesta, se que sabe de Christian, y me seria tan sencillo decirle "no" pero no cometere los mismos errores que el, no mentire.

- no, creo que nunca lo hare pero... no puedo simplemente olvidar todo Kurt, no ahora, ambos estamos tan lastimados, tan heridos y si ahora regresaramos nada seria igual, incluso todo podria ponerse peor, ambos necesitamos cerrar las heridas y eso solo el tiempo lo puede hacer

- pero yo te amo no quiero seguir separado de ti yo...

- estoy con Christian... Kurt, no voy a dejarlo, por mas que te ame no lo hare porque a el tambien lo quiero y ahora mismo el es mi presente, siempre te puse antes que todo, incluso antes que mi mismo y ahora veo que eso fue un grave error, creo que debes vivir tu vida lejos de mi y solo la vida dira si debemos volver a estar juntos por ahora lo unico que puedo ofrecerte es un tal vez, algun dia... solo eso

* * *

><p>En cuanto me dijo eso me di cuenta que no podia insistir y que tal vez el tenia razon pero duele, porque se que puede que cuando volvamos a vernos el este casado con ese hombre.<p>

- antes de que te vayas... solo quiero pedirte una cosa mas

El me miro y me dio una semi sonrisa - claro, dime - me dijo amablemente.

- perdoname, siento que sin tu perdon... no podre continuar, perdon por todo esto Blaine, por haber roto lo mas valioso que era nuestro amor

El suspiro y se levanto acercandose a mi, solo cerre los ojos hasta que senti sus labios en mi frente y entonces se separo.

- te perdono Kurt, hasta luego - y lo vi salir del lugar, algo en mi interior me decia que no era una despedida.

Ese beso era una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>CANCION: PERDON DE CAMILA<strong>

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA?**

**SOLO DOS CAPITULOS MAS**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**CREO QUE AMARAN ESTE CAPITULO :3 JAJAJA YA SOLO QUEDA UNO PARA EL FINAL, DISFRUTENLO!**

**Gabriela cruz: jajaja creo que entonces este capitulo te encantara!**

**Camiila-klainer: awww mi fan N1 :3 te amooo! hahaha el inombrable en este capitulo ya no lo sera tanto xD**

**Anallely crisscolfer: que bueno que te gustara tanto el fic :3**

**brenda: si, sufren pero todo tiene su recompensa.**

**Cecile78: jajajaja descuida, Klaine es por siempre y este capitulo te lo confirma!**

**Moontsee VR: ya se! ¿quien en su sano juicio deja ir a alguien como Blaine? osea, nadie! creo que mas que reconquistar a Blaine necesita demostrarle que el Kurt del que se enamoro y con quien se caso aun esta ahi!**

**Jeny: claro que van a regresar osea Klaine por siempre :D**

**angela. 2: jajaja ya se, kurt sufre porque quiere xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9 "Solo el amor nos salvara"<strong>

_Sólo el amor nos salvará  
><em>_Hacerle frente a nuestra adversidad._  
><em>Yo no quisiera herirte más<em>  
><em>Yo de ti no me quiero alejar<em>  
><em>Juntos una eternidad.<em>

_Sólo el amor nos salvará_  
><em>Subir al cielo y nunca regresar<em>  
><em>Quiero abrazarte una vez más<em>  
><em>Quiero llenarte de felicidad<em>  
><em>Y que sea una entrega... Entrega total.<em>

Habian pasado cuatro meses desde que hable con Blaine, me alegra decir que retomamos nuestras amistad, la verdad me encuentro mas tranquilo en ese aspecto, las cosas con Cooper siguian un tanto tensas aunque ya me dirige mas de dos palabras y eso es ganancia. He vuelto a trabajar en Vogue, ahora que he recuperado mis ganas he podido ser lo que era antes de que todo lo del divorcio sucediera.

Aunque tampoco es como si me encontrara perfectamente pues Blaine sigue siendo novio de Christian, por lo que se van de lo mejor, me duele saberlo con alguien mas pero tampoco puedo decir nada, sinceramente espero sea feliz aunque aun tengo la esperanza de que algun dia el destino nos vuelva a reunir como las almas gemelas que siempre hemos sido.

A los seis meses logramos retomar nuestras salidas al cafe, me sorprendia como Christian no parecia tener ningun problema con nuestras salidas, supongo esa es la gran prueba de confianza de el hacia Blaine, me da tristeza darme cuenta que asi era la confianza que Blaine tenia en mi y como la traicione.

- tienes tu cabeza en otro lugar ¿eh kurt? - me dijo Blaine burlon cuando me perdi en mis pensamientos.

- lo siento, ¿que decias?

- hay algo... algo que debo contarte - dijo nervioso, y sus ojos parecian un poco culpables, tomo un sorbo de su cafe.

- sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea - le insite a decirme.

El suspiro, miro por unos instantes sus manos y despues me miro a los ojos. Senti como mi corazon se aceleraba, como si presintiera que algo fuerte se venia, ahora yo tambien estoy nervioso.

- Christian y yo... nos mudaremos juntos

Con esa noticia solo pude desearles suerte, pero tampoco pude mantenerme cerca de ellos despues de aquello, por eso ahora trabajo en Vogue pero de Inglaterra, necesitaba espacio, no podia soportar verlos juntos sin sentir que el corazon se me rompia en mil pedazos y tampoco iba a interponerme, si se mudaron juntos es porque en serio estaban felices, no estropearia la felicidad de Blaine.

No, otra vez.

Aun seguimos en comunicacion, Blaine nunca me habla de su relacion con Christian cuando platicamos por telefono o Skype, sabe que me lastima y por eso se calla, definitivamente debo agradecerselo, aun lo amo, no importa cuanto tiempo pase ni con quien este, definitivamente lo amo y lo amare hasta el dia de mi muerte pero lo perdi y debo aprender a vivir con eso. Pero cuando el me habla y me sonrie siento que al menos puedo tener algo de el y me es suficiente para sonreir.

- ya ha pasado casi un año desde que te fuiste alla - me dijo con una mirada triste.

- ha habido mucho trabajo...

- oh vamos Kurt, estuvimos juntos diez años creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente como para mentirme asi... se porque te fuiste, porque no has regresado y lo siento, no quería lastimarte

Suspire, negué con la cabeza - no tienes nada de que disculparte, me alegra que hayas seguido con tu vida, solo que... bueno, aun no tengo la suficiente fortaleza para verte feliz con alguien mas, tal vez sea cobarde pero no puedo, sin embargo te agradezco que sigas ofreciendome tu amistad después de todo - le dije sinceramente.

- quiero invitarte a mi primer concierto, ya sabes, saque un disco...

- claro que lo se, ya lo compre

El se sonrojo y sonrio - ¿vendras? en serio, me gustaria que estuvieras aqui en fin... este sueño ahora hecho realidad lo comparti contigo asi que deberias estar aqui en primera fila - me dijo con su mirada de cachorro que hacia que no me pudiera negar a nada.

- esta bien, ire - le dije derrotado y aun no muy convencido pero el me lo estaba pidiendo y tambien, queria verlo, abrazarlo aunque sea solo como un amigo, me dijo que ya tenia reservado mi lugar, se despidio diciendome que nos veriamos en una semana.

* * *

><p>Vi como Cooper me miraba mal pero lo ignore, se que a el no le parece de todo mis decisiones o mejor dicho, las decisiones respecto a Kurt, ¿como aun no podia perdonarlo si yo ya lo habia hecho? "Proteccion de hermano mayor" me habia dicho Sam que era, solo por eso no podia enojarme con Coop, se que lo hacia pensando en mi bien pero en serio debia recordar que ya soy lo suficiente adulto para tomar mis decisiones.<p>

- se que ya no te agrada como antes pero por favor respeta lo que quiero - le pedi.

- es que no logro entenderte, te lastimo, te traiciono... Blaine ¿estas seguro de querer arriesgarte nuevamente?

- estoy seguro, se que esta vez sera diferente y esta vez, sera para siempre - le dije convencido.

El solo suspiro y nego con la cabeza, me sentia triste por no sentirme apoyado por el pero no podia hacer nada, sin embargo me sorprendi cuando senti su mano sacudiendo mi cabello.

- que voy hacer contigo enano... si esto te hace feliz, ya que

Sonrei y lo abrace, estaba tan feliz de que me apoyara.

* * *

><p>El concierto habia terminado, Blaine habia estado fantastico y era logico, el habia nacido para los escenarios, desde que lo conoci lo supe. Cuando lo vi liderando a los Warblers, cantando Teenage Dream supe que llegaria muy lejos en el mundo de la musica y no me equivoque. Vi como bajaba del escenario y se abrazaba con su hermano, Sam, Mercedes y entonces vi a Christian, vaya... siguen juntos, lo supuse.<p>

Blaine me miro y se encamino hacia mi, pude ver como Christian se marcho, supuse que por trabajo o algo por el estilo, Blaine me sorprendio cuando me abrazo efusivamente. No pude evitarlo y lo abrace de igual manera.

- me alegra tanto que hayas podido venir - me dijo aun abrazado a mi.

- no me lo perderia, estuviste grandioso - le dije sinceramente, el se separo y me miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, parecia tan feliz de que estuviera aqui.

- ¿Porque Christian se fue? - pregunte sin poder evitarlo, no queria ocasionar problemas si es que de repente regresaba y nos veia abrazados.

- oh, se quedo de ver con Josh

- ¿Josh? - pregunte confundido por el nombre del desconocido.

- su novio - me dijo sin darle importancia.

Me quede mirandolo aun mas confundido e incredulo - Espera...¿que? - dije sin pensar, el se rio un poco.

- el y yo terminamos hace poco mas de medio año, si no te hubieras ido te hubieras enterado

- pero... ya vivian juntos, parecian la pareja perfecta - exclame aun alterado por la nueva noticia.

- si, funciono al principio, vivimos juntos cerca de siete meses pero... bueno, he de admitir que fue mi culpa

- ¿que paso? - pregunte curioso.

El me miro seriamente - pues resulta que aunque era feliz con el, no lo era completamente...era mas feliz cuando hablaba contigo - mi corazon se acelero al escuchar eso ¿habia escuchado bien?

- tu... no, no me digas que la razon de que terminaran fui yo

- no, no te lo digo, la razon por la que terminamos fui yo... te dije que necesitabamos tiempo para sanar heridas y poder perdonar del todo, recuperamos nuestra amistad pero te fuiste y asi como tu sentiste cuando me fui lejos yo senti lo mismo, el tiempo solo me hizo ver que... a pesar de todo, queria estar contigo otra vez pero necesitaba perdonarte y volver a confiar en ti, lo hice en cuanto me dejaste ser feliz con Christian, me diste mi espacio y mi libertad a pesar de tus sentimientos y con eso me demostraste que el Kurt del que me enamore habia regresado

No venia preparado para esto, claro que muchas veces lo habia soñado y añorado pero no pense que se haria realidad, de hecho, pense que el y Chistian terminarian casados, que la proxima vez que lo viera seria en su boda y ahora el practicamente me estaba diciendo que...

- tu... ¿aun me amas?

- nunca deje de hacerlo Kurt

- Dios... no puedo creerlo - lo abrace fuertemente - pense te habia perdido, pense que me habias superado, pense que jamas volveria a tenerte conmigo... no te merezco Blaine Anderson pero te amo, te amo con todo mi ser y te juro que jamas, escuchame bien, jamas volvere a hacerte daño ni mucho menos a dejarte ir

El se separo y me miro, tomo mi rostro en sus manos - ¿quieres ir a cenar? tenemos tanto de que hablar - solo asenti sin creerme que esto estuviera sucediendo. Comenzamos a caminar y me anime a tomar su mano, el se aferro a la mia.

La vida me estaba dando la oportunidad de tenerlo nuevamente y esta vez me encargare de que sea...

Para siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>CANCION: SOLO EL AMOR NOS SALVARA de ALEKS SYNTEK ft MALU<strong>

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

**SABADO O DOMINGO EL GRAN FINAL!**


	10. Chapter 10

**LLEGO EL MOMENTO DEL FINAL! ME ALEGRA QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y LES AGRADEZCO TODOS SUS REVIEWS! FAVORITOS Y FOLLOWS! LOS AMO, PROXIMAMENTE ESTARE SUBIENDO ONE SHOTS REFERENTES A CANCIONES *no son song fics* SOLAMENTE ME BASARE EN LA CANCION, USTEDES PUEDEN SI QUIEREN PEDIRME ALGUNO, YO ESCUCHARE LA CANCION Y LO HARE Y SE LOS DEDICARE SI LO DESEAN :3 FELIZ AÑO!**

**Moontsee VR: jajaja todos nos ponemos en modo Cooper xD jajaja Blaine es el sinonimo del romanticismo :3**

**Brenda: si, ambos mas que nada necesitaban tiempo!**

**Camiila-klainer: no, ya no lo volvieron a engañar, jajaja que tienes con christian, es un amor xD**

**Jeny: el amor verdadero siempre lo puede todo! :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: awww gracias! y aqui esta el gran final, espero te guste**

**Anallely crisscolfer: awww yo tambien te amooo! :3 pues si, ya ha llegado al final...**

**Guest: no, klaine todo lo puede sobrevivir! :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10 "Tu me cambiaste la vida"<strong>

_Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidaré la fecha  
><em>_Coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar _

_Algo mágico pasó, tu sonrisa me atrapó _  
><em>Sin permiso me robaste el corazón <em>  
><em>Y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor <em>  
><em>Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mi <em>  
><em>Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir <em>  
><em>Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti <em>  
><em>Tú me cambiaste la vida por ti es que he vuelto a creer <em>  
><em>Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel <em>  
><em>Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí <em>  
><em>Y todo gracias a ti <em>

Desde que Blaine decidio darme una oportunidad mas todo habia sido perfecto, es como si realmente nunca hubiera sucedido nada pero la realidad es que paso, lo perdi por un tiempo y con eso supe lo afortunido que soy por tenerlo, por haberlo conocido y sobre todo por lograr ser amado por el. No he vuelto a herirlo en ningun sentido y me siento orgulloso de eso, el realmente se ve feliz, siempre va con una sonrisa por todas partes hasta Cooper ahora me ama nuevamente aunque claro que siempre recibo una amenaza de su parte "lo vuelves a lastimar Hummel y pronto habra una lapida con tu nombre" lo peor es que le creo aunque no puedo culparlo, no importa, juro por mi vida que nunca lastimaria nuevamente a mi Blaine ademas, es el padre de mis hijos.

Porque si, desde el dia que el me brindo una oportunidad han pasado 6 años, nuestra hija Hepburn tiene cuatro años y nuestro hijo Tracy cuenta ya con tres, hemos sido bendecidos con ellos, buscamos una madre sustituta bueno, realmente dos, queriamos tener dos hijos pero que uno fuera de Blaine y otro mio, la pequeña es la hija de el y Tracy es mio aunque en realidad son de ambos, todo ha sido tan hermoso.

- Kurt creo que Hep necesita ayuda con su tarea - me grito mi marido, por que si, tambien habiamos vuelto a casarnos, esta vez fui yo quien le pidio matrimonio, recuerdo haber estado tan nervioso... tenia mucho miedo de que el no quisiera volver a casarse conmigo pero para mi suerte si quiso, recuerdo que lloro, fue tan emocional...

- Ya voy - le grite, el estaba preparando la cena con cierto pequeño viendolo cocinar, solo sonrei por la ternura que Tracy me daba, le fascinaba ver a Blaine cocinar, solo falta que tengamos un shef en la familia.

Me sente a lado de mi hija - ¿en que quieres que te ayude cariño? - le pregunte.

- a pintar, papi dice que eres muy bueno - me dijo sonriendo, asenti.

- tu papi tiene razon - y entonces comence a colorear con ella, pasaron unos quince minutos hasta que escuche a Blaine diciendo que la cena estaba lista, nos levantamos y nos fuimos al comedor.

Cenamos mientras platicabamos, Tracy aun batallaba para pronunciar muchas palabras pero iba por buen camino, todo era tan perfecto, teniamos nuestros trabajos estables aunque Blaine habia decidido tomarse un tiempo para estar con nosotros, yo por suerte podia trabajar en casa asi que nos la pasabamos en familia casi todos los dias.

* * *

><p>Kurt termino de lavar los platos mientra yo iba a recostar a nuestros hijos, incluso hoy no me creo que esta sea mi vida, simplemente porque era demasiado perfecta. He de admitir que tuve mucho miedo al principio, nunca se lo dije a Kurt pero cuando el salia siempre temia que fuera a estar con alguien mas, o que un dia volveria a sentir la monotonia que habia causado su infidelidad pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no, el no volveria hacerlo, ahora eramos una familia estable y unida, llena de amor.<p>

Como cualquier pareja a veces tenemos una que otra discusion pero incluso esas discusiones hacen esta relacion mas fuerte y real.

- es hora de los besos de buenas noches - escuche a Kurt entrando a la habitacion, le sonrei asintiendo y los niños igual, Kurt se acerco a Tracy para darle su beso en la frente y yo hice los mismo con Hepburn.

- buenas noches niños - les dije.

- buenas noches papis - contestaron, los admire un poco mas y entonces cerramos la puerta, Kurt me abrazos por detras mientras entrabamos a nuestra habitacion.

* * *

><p>Lo tome de la cintura dejando un beso en su cuello - me cambiaste la vida Blaine Anderson - pude ver claramente su sonrisa a pesar de estar de espaldas, el volteo para verme de frente y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-<p>

- y tu la mia Kurt Hummel

- Kurt Hummel - Anderson por favor - le dije dandole un pico en su nariz, el solo rio.

- te amo - me dijo mirandome como solo el puede hacerlo.

De una manera tan magica y especial, transmitiendome todo con esas dos simples palabras, porque el me lo demuestra cada dia, me lo demostro con su perdon y su olvido, con haberme amado incluso cuando yo menos lo merecia, me alegra saber que ahora soy merecedor de ese amor y dedicare cada dia de mi vida para demostrarselo.

- yo tambien te amo Blaine, mas que nada en este mundo y en el otro tambien

El unio nuestros labios, por fin eramos verdaderamente felices, pasamos por mucho para poder estar aqui y estaba agradecido por ello. Tengo a dos hermosos hijos y sobre todo, al amor de mi vida junto a mi.

No hay nada mas que pueda pedir. Soy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO<strong>

**CANCION: TU ME CAMBIASTE LA VIDA de RIO ROMA**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


End file.
